


Somebody's Been Drinkin'

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: He only made it through half of his pint glass before he was back to his phone.I miss u.Another round of shots.All i want is to kiss u againCan i come over?After one last round, the group started to disperse and Sonny made his way to the bar, asking to close out his tab. While he waited, he enjoyed the looseness he felt in his muscles. It was the most relaxed he’d been in weeks. He wasn’t drunk, at least he didn’t think he was. He was definitely feeling the slow burn of the alcohol humming through his veins and was on the verge, but he wasn’t sloppy. It was the perfect place to be. And he didn’t want to waste it by going home.Closing tab.Need ur new address.





	Somebody's Been Drinkin'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the wonderful power-bottom-barba for listening to me whine my way through this and chipping in when I needed it most. <3
> 
> This is based on the Cole Swindell song of the same name. Blame him, not me.

Glasses and bottles clinked while laughter and conversation warred with the top 40 that played over the bar’s speakers, and Sonny wasn’t paying attention to any of it. Instead, he was staring at his phone screen. He’d only been a beer and a half in when he’d brought up the message window with Rafael’s name at the top, so he wasn’t sure he could blame it entirely on the alcohol. 

He missed him. It was that simple. He had ever since the night he’d walked out of Rafael’s apartment for the last time. He’d been pissed and said things he hadn’t meant; they both had. At least that’s what he’d thought. But then Rafael hadn’t come after him, hadn’t answered any of his texts or calls the next day. And when he finally had, it was just a formality, returning the paltry amount of belongings that Sonny had kept at his place. Just like that, it was done.

They saw each other nearly every day, but aside from facts pertinent to whatever case they were working on, barely a word was spoken between them. Sonny had tried, multiple times, but each effort was met with a stone wall. After awhile he’d quit trying.

But now, as he finished off his third beer, he found himself tapping out the words and hitting send before he could stop himself.

_ Hey. What r u doing? _

“Carisi! Get your nose outta your phone! We’re doing shots!”

Sonny looked up to see his friend, Rob, carrying a tray loaded down with full shot glasses across the bar to their table. He’d agreed to go out with his law school buddies mostly because he needed to do something with his life besides work and sulk in his apartment, but he hadn’t really been good company thus far. There was no time like the present.

He picked up one of the shot glasses as the tray emptied and raised it in the air along with everyone in the group. “Cheers.” He tapped the glass to the table top for luck before downing what he learned a little too late was tequila. He grimaced at the taste, but had to admit the instant burn in his veins was worth it.

“Next round’s on me.” He was met with noises of approval from the whole table as he slid from the booth, happy to have been seated on the outside.

Sonny placed his order with the bartender, deciding the easiest way to go about it was ordering a couple of pitchers. While he waited for the drinks, he pulled out his phone again. There’d been no response. He hadn’t really expected any. But that didn’t stop his thumbs from flying over the keys yet again.

_ How are you? _

_ Do you like the new apartment? _

He realized too late that he probably wasn’t supposed to know that Barba had moved. The Lieutenant had mentioned it in passing when Rafael had taken a rare day off to supervise the movers. They’d had to find another ADA to get their warrant. It had felt like cheating.

Sonny had been kind of bummed to hear that Rafael had moved. He’d loved his apartment, all wood flooring and overflowing bookshelves with a great view of Columbus Avenue. Not to mention all of the memories they’d made there. Maybe that was why he’d left.

“Need help carrying?”

The voice startled him and he turned, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. Kristy, his old study partner was standing next to him, a little too close. “Uh, sure,” he said just as two pitchers of beer were placed on the bar in front of him. “It’s under Carisi,” he told the bartender, who nodded, turning toward the POS to type it in.

Sonny picked up one of the pitchers, but Kristy made no move to do likewise. Instead, she tilted her head, looking up at him. “Are you okay? You’ve been kinda quiet tonight.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m fine.”

“Well, I know we don’t see each other as often anymore, but I’m always here.” She placed a hand on his forearm. “Okay?”

“Thank you, but really, I’m okay,” he assured her, heading back toward the table, leaving her no choice but to grab the second pitcher and follow.

He only made it through half of his pint glass before he was back to his phone.

_ I miss u. _

Another round of shots.

_ All i want is to kiss u again _

_ Can i come over? _

After one last round, the group started to disperse and Sonny made his way to the bar, asking to close out his tab. While he waited, he enjoyed the looseness he felt in his muscles. It was the most relaxed he’d been in weeks. He wasn’t drunk, at least he didn’t think he was. He was definitely feeling the slow burn of the alcohol humming through his veins and was on the verge, but he wasn’t sloppy. It was the perfect place to be. And he didn’t want to waste it by going home.

_ Closing tab. _

_ Need ur new address. _

The bartender slid his credit card, the check and a pen across the bartop, and he wrote in the tip and scrawled his signature, slipping his card into his wallet.

“Hey.” Kristy was back, tucking her long brown hair behind her ear with a wide, buzzed smile on her face. “Want to come over? I’ve got a DVR full of Chopped. It’ll be like old times.”

He opened his mouth to answer, but at that moment his phone buzzed where he’d left it on the bar. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Rafael’s name on the screen. 

_ 60 W 76th  _ _ 5D _

Nothing else, but that was all he needed.

“Actually, I have somewhere else I have to be,” Sonny answered her honestly because in that moment he  _ had _ to see Rafael.

“Oh, okay,” she did her best to smile through her disappointment. “Next time.”

“Sure,” he agreed easily, knowing there would be no next time and knowing that she knew it too.

Outside, the breeze was warm as he hailed a cab, not willing to deal with the subway, not when Rafael was waiting for him. He didn’t want to give him time to change his mind.

His heart thrummed and he tapped his fingers nervously on his knee while the driver navigated the cab uptown. He waited with bated breath for the entire ride, knowing any minute he’d get a text from Rafael telling him not to come. But he never got it.

The ride seemed to both last forever and take no time at all, and soon he found himself standing nervously on the sidewalk outside of Rafael’s new building. Taking a deep breath he pressed the buzzer for 5D a couple times in quick succession. Almost immediately the door buzzed and the lock disengaged; it was like Rafael had been waiting by door for his arrival.

That thought set his heart pounding as he found the elevator and jabbed at the button for the 5th floor.

It took a couple of turns down winding hallways, but he finally found the door he was looking for. He knocked tentatively as he still wasn’t entirely sure the reception he’d get on the other side, but much like the outside door, this one opened quickly. And there was Rafael, in a pair of soft gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, hair falling over his forehead. Sonny had once had the privilege of seeing Rafael this way almost nightly, but it had been weeks since he’d seen him out of a suit and the sight had his stomach fluttering.

“I know this is— “

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Rafael grabbed him by the front of his shirt and used it to pull him into the apartment. His lips were on Sonny’s before the door had even slammed behind him. Sonny could taste the scotch on his tongue, smoky and familiar, and it took everything he had to tear himself away instead of losing himself in the kiss.

“Are you—”

“Shh…” It was soft, but it was an order, demanded by Rafael before he slammed their lips together again, pulling apart only long enough to pull Sonny’s t-shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere into the apartment.

Sonny was clearheaded enough to know this was probably a mistake. Falling into bed together without talking about what had happened between them was not a good idea, but it felt so good to have Rafael want him again. After so long with only glares and biting words, to have smooth strong hands on his skin again and a desperate mouth devouring his was like water after traipsing through the desert. For once he wasn’t going to screw things up by running his mouth.

Rafael dipped his fingers into the waistband of Sonny’s jeans, using his grip on the denim to pull him toward the bedroom. Sonny allowed himself to be led, hips first, to whatever fate awaited him.

And what a fate it was.

Clothes disappeared quickly, in flurry of movement that he couldn’t quite track, and before he knew it he was back in those familiar sheets, his skin on Rafael’s, just like it had been before. Just like it was supposed to be.

He couldn’t keep his lips off of him, drawing long kisses from Rafael’s mouth, their tongues intertwining as Sonny prepped him, long fingers working inside of Rafael in just a way that he knew would have him writhing beneath him. He grinned against Rafael’s lips when the other man did just that.

“C’mon. Please,” Rafael panted, canting his hips up off the bed, driving Sonny’s fingers deeper. Just for fun Sonny curled his fingers, brushing their tips against Rafael’s prostate. Rafael practically whimpered.

But it was nothing compared to the sounds he made once Sonny was inside him, moving his hips in long slow drags, burying himself to the hilt before pulling back out to do it all over again.

“Fuck, I missed this. Missed you.” Sonny’s chest heaved with exertion and sweat glistened on his skin, his hair loose and falling over his forehead, but none of that mattered. All he could see was Rafael beneath him, bronze skin flushed a deep red, mouth slack and pupils blown.

It was a sight he’d never thought he’d see again, and he wasn’t taking it for granted.

"Then show me how much," Rafael demanded, lifting his hips up to meet him as Sonny thrust forward again.  

He had missed this too, Rafael's back talk, the way he urged Sonny to even greater peaks of desire than he thought was possible. He sped up, desperate to give Rafael what he wanted. Knowing he was close, he reached between them, gripping Rafael’s cock in his hand and jerking him roughly, just the way he liked it. 

“Fuck,” Rafael hissed through his teeth. “Don’t stop.”

There was no chance in hell of that happening. He worked his hands and his hips in a coordinated effort and it wasn’t long before Rafael’s entire body was tensing. He moaned, something deep and primal from the back of this throat, as he spilled come through Sonny’s fingers, drops landing on his own belly.

“Sonny.” It came out rough and raw from Rafael’s overworked throat as he brought a hand up, gently pushing his hair back from a forehead in a way that was so familiar that it had Sonny coming instantly. His orgasm rocked its way through him completely, hitting him so hard that he nearly collapsed on top of Rafael from the power of it.

They came down down slowly, catching their breath and cleaning up with a wet wipe from the pack that Sonny had bought and put in the side table a couple of months ago (he was pleased to see that it was just as full as it had been the last time they’d used one).

Taking a risk, Sonny pulled the duvet up over himself, snuggling into the side of the bed that had been his. Rafael rolled over to face him, raising an eyebrow at Sonny’s brazenness, but he didn’t say anything, so Sonny stayed put.

“Why’d we ever let this go?” Sonny asked, deciding that if he was already in this, he might as well dig in all the way.

“Sonny…” Rafael sighed. “Let’s just go to sleep, okay?”

He nodded his agreement, but then decided to go for broke, reaching his arm out and draping it over Rafael’s waist, pulling him closer. He smiled when Rafael didn’t protest; if anything he relaxed into his touch. Sonny fell asleep with a smile on his face.

In the morning, he found Rafael in the kitchen, already dressed for the day in a dark gray suit and purple tie, pouring coffee into a white porcelain mug.

“Mornin’,” Sonny greeted him, unable to keep the smile off of his face at the memory of the night before paired with the sight of Rafael first thing in the morning.

“Good morning.” Rafael’s tone had the smile dropping from his hips.

“What’s wrong? I thought last night—”

“Was a mistake,” Rafael interrupted, setting his mug on the counter.

Sonny crossed his arms over his bare chest—he still wasn’t sure where his shirt had ended up the night before—and opened his mouth to protest, but Rafael spoke over him.

“We were both drinking, you were sending me all those texts, and you just...caught me in a weak moment.” Rafael shook his head. “And I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

“You’re telling me you didn’t feel that? How perfect it was? How perfect we are together? That wasn’t alcohol, Rafael, and you know it.”

Rafael didn’t respond. He simply walked over to the table, where Sonny’s t-shirt was folded neatly on its top, picking it up and holding it out to him. “I’ll see you at work, okay?”

Sonny snatched the shirt from Rafael’s hand, angrily shoving it on. “Sure. See you, Counselor.”

He’d only made it a few angry strides when Rafael’s voice stopped him.

“Sonny.”

“What?” he asked, spinning around.

“For what it’s worth, I missed you, too.”


End file.
